Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check is a minor antagonist that appears in Season 4. After becoming a Succubus, she competes for sexual attention against Seth, even going as far as to try to seduce him into sleeping with her. That fails, and she is buried alive by Seth's girlfriend Erica. She is played by Megan Fox. Backstory Jennifer was one of many hot girls at Beacon Hills High School that became furiously infatuated by Seth's physical appearance. However, Jennifer was so obsessed with him, she reluctantly agreed to be part of a satanic ritual that would make Seth fall hopelessly in love with her. Unfortunately, the ritual instead of casting a love spell on her, turned Jennifer into a Succubus, a female demon that possesses the most beautiful and sexy women in order to seduce its human victims in order to absorb sexual energy to survive. Jennifer became well known as one of the sexiest girls at the school, though Erica outranked her in the "big breasts department". Throughout the Series "Sometimes love makes people do the craziest things, Seth. The kind of crazy things that make you want to screw hot girls, steal cars, rip a rapist apart with your bare hands. Keep that in mind as I furiously ride you, with your hands cupping my boobs." -'Jennifer trying to seduce Seth in ''Pilot. In '''Kissing of Jennifer's Body, Jennifer is a bartender giving out drinks to those a party and is approached by a young man named Brian who wants to, "get out of here." So Jennifer and Brian head back to her place and as they begin to make out, Brian screams in horrible agony as Jennifer screams and a monstrous screaming is heard. The next day, word gets out about Brian's murder. After sneaking into a morgue, Seth, Erica, Allison and Diana look at the body and believe they are dealing with a vampire. After learning all there is to know about this attack, they read about several more bodies that had been killed the same way over the last several weeks. Later, after having dinner, Seth sees a supposed human, Jennifer, being accosted by her ex-boyfriend, Anton Cole, who was a vampire and had also killed Jennifer's current boyfriend, Evan Childs, at a library. Seth overpowers and bites Anton, infecting him. He chases Anton down, only to watch him dive into the river. Jennifer thanked Seth for saving her and kisses him on the hand. Seth assures Jennifer that his bite will kill Anton within a few hours. When Seth showed up at her house for a follow-up, she explained her passion for art, as well as her passion for those who "see the world differently." Seth then kisses her on the lips and Jennifer shows her real face, revealing that she is a succubus. After leaving, Jennifer sneaks into a girl's bedroom. Despite threatening to call the police, Jennifer laughs it off, saying that she's more afraid of being tickled than arrested, which arouses the girl. Jennifer seduces the girl, leading to a passionate make out session. When Jennifer visited Seth at an abandoned mansion, Jennifer tells Seth her origin story, and Seth falls under Jennifer's seductive spell, especially when Jennifer said that she knows him better than anyone and wants him to protect her forever, but the only way that happens is if Seth leaves all his friends. Once the Pack arrives at the mansion, Jennifer knocks them out and chains them up, though Erica manages to get away. Eventually when they wake up, she tells them that what she was feeling for Rayne was real and that she wants Rayne for herself, again saying she knows Rayne better than they do. Jennifer then told Seth to kill them, and though he didn't want to, he had no choice. However, after he extracted his claws, he was then dissuaded from killing them by Erica (the one person who truly knows him better than anyone), who uses her surprisingly effective seduction power and personal connection with Seth to break Jennifer's hold on him. After that, Seth and Jennifer fought to a standstill until Seth critically injured Jennifer by slashing her across the stomach. After that, Seth apologized to the Pack. Thinking quickly, they called a local asylum and made up a cover story about Jennifer being psychologically disturbed. Even by the Last Dance, Jennifer is still locked up. Personality Jennifer was a mean, selfish but popular girl who was full of herself and was mean to some people but was caring and friendly to others. For example, Jennifer didn't want to harm Seth when suffering the Succubus hunger and passionately made out with him. Jennifer also cared about her looks, as Seth pointed out that Jennifer took laxatives to ensure she didn't gain weight. However, despite her rude and uncaring personality, Jennifer surprisingly did care about Seth, enough so to want to be with him forever. As shown by her scene with the girl she seduced, Jennifer is a lesbian. Despite this, she considers this her biggest secret, and has only told Seth about. Trivia * Despite being ticklish, Jennifer is one of the few characters in the show to not have a tickling scene; her ticklishness only mentioned in her introduction episode. However, a tickling scene was filmed that involved Jennifer being tickled by her mother, who suspected she was committing criminal acts, but Megan Fox felt it was unimportant to the overall episode, but was still added to the DVD's deleted scenes. * According to Jennifer, she's kissed at least six girls, but has had sex with two of them. * Jennifer enjoys comedic movies, pizza, ramen, and Diet Coke. * Jennifer hates being hit on by people she thinks are ugly, being rejected, tickled or insulted. * It's been hinted that Jennifer has a hidden attraction to Erica. * A scene that was put in the promo for the episode involves Erica and Jennifer intensely having sex, though the scene was cut for time and graphic content. Category:Females Category:Succubi